The Nineteenth Fungal Genetics Conference, will be held at the Asilomar Conference Center at Asilomar, California on March 18-23, 1997. Approximately 540 scientists and students from around the world will attend. The conference focuses on the molecular biology, genetics, biochemistry and cell biology of filamentous fungi. The nineteenth meeting will consist of four plenary sessions, four sessions devoted to concurrent workshops in specialized areas, three poster sessions, and informal discussions. Topics to be covered in plenary sessions are: gene regulation and metabolism, cell biology and pathogenesis, sexual and asexual development, and evolution and population genetics. Specialized informal concurrent workshops are planned to cover: Agaricus/Basidiomycetes, Aspergillus, Fusarium, Neurospora, Biotechnology, Citric Acid Fermentation and Ageing, Fungal Genomes, Fungal Melanin and Pathogenesis, Fungal Transposons, Horizontal Gene Transfer, Hyphal Growth and Polarity, Medical Mycology, Mycorrhizae, Neurospora/Aspergillus Model Systems, Oomycetes, Photobiology, Population Genetics, and Self/Non-self Recognition. Strong emphasis is placed on the participation of young scientists and students, particularly those from underrepresented groups. Funds are requested to help defray the travel and participation costs of students, postdoctorals and invited speakers.